edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ananasz/My First Blog
My first blog. What's next. I guess I'll go complain about something, I'm pretty good at that. And while we're at it, let's make the complaint relevant. Oh, Ed Wikia, oh, Edfanon Wikia, you are a disgrace. It's unbelievable how you accept so much nonsense in your pages, and not do anything about it for weeks. Or ever. I understand it's hard to keep track at the Edfanon Wikia, where all the pages are just the random creations of the twisted minds that are your contributors, but the lack of objectivity in your regular Ed Wikia pages have always upset me greatly. How are either one of these Wikia's a proud gift to the cartoon "Ed, Edd n Eddy". They are not. Do better. So many times I removed the grammar mistakes, so many times I removed the irrelevant fangirl bullcrap that was hardly informative, and yet my actions kept getting reversed every time by a moderator who didn't even pay attention to the changes made. Ed Wikia, it's like you want to suck. At one point you have to be honest with yourself and say: "Amazing, our layout sucks, but so does everything else. We have to pick a day to do some serious Spring cleaning over here." Place one giant lock on every page that exists and every page in the future, and put a day limit on your new contributors. Don't let every dunce, who only needs 2 seconds to register, immediately destroy your hard work and research. Let them prove how truly devoted they are, first. If they can wait 2 weeks to make an edit they believe is necessary, then you know this person is legit. Or a very bored troll. Even so, do you have a better idea. Apparently not. Both Wikia's are a mess, and I haven't met a single person who could pronounce either names with even a shred of pride. Things are not going well, because they never started well. Where are the moderators. The Ed Wikia is living proof that some things should not be filled in by the fans, just nothing seems credible. You can place your "Who writes this guy's stuff?"-banners all you want, Ed Wikia, but I already gave you a chance, and you discarded it every time. Am I the only one who actually bothers at this place, or something. And for what purpose. I can't even be gone for a week, and some monkey has already messed up at least two of my pages. I asked long ago for a lock that only I, my username, could access. Apparently it does not exist, otherwise I would've gotten it by now. I recon the moderators have better things to do, but then my question is; why am I not a moderator if they're not up to the task. I'm the only one who cares about a change for the better, yet here we are, I'm merely complaining about it in a section of my account I've never touched before in all my time of being a contributor here. Well, that was nice, thank you for reading, Ananasz Category:Blog posts